Finally
by Anonislove
Summary: When Lyra and Silver finally take their relationship to the next step, they find themselves in a bit of a pickle. How will they handle pregnancy? Can they stay together, or will they fall apart? Soulsilvershipping, lemon in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Lemons ahead!

June 1st

As long as the girls could remember, they had been friends. Blue, Lyra and Kris, despite Blue being slightly older, were practically joined at the hip. As they laid on the floor of Lyra's small room, Blue giggled and blushed as Kris tossed a pillow at her head impatiently.

"Just tell us already!" Lyra squealed. Blue just blushed harder and buried her face into her fleece blanket.

"Okay, okay," the twenty year old stuttered, her voice muffled by her blanket. "Well, you know how I've been dating Green for four years now, right?" Lyra and Kris nodded eagerly, resting their chins on a pile of pillows as they searched Blue's face for clues.

"W-well, we-" she buried her head completely underneath her blanket now, "-we had... sex."

"I KNEW IT!" Kris shouted as she ripped the blanket off of her friend and revealed her scarlet face.

"It's about time! Gold and I only waited a year!"

"WHAT?" Lyra and Blue shouted at the same time, making Kris raise her eyebrows and scratch the back of her head nervously.

"Did I forget to mention that?" she stuttered, laughing.

"Well, that would mean... you lost your virginity a YEAR ago-" Lyra asked incredulously, "-and just 'forgot' to tell us?" Kris and Blue burst out laughing.

"That is SO you, Kris!" Blue choked out in between giggles.

"H-hey! At least it didn't take me four years to do it!" acting in mock offense, Kris draped on hand over her chest dramatically. Lyra just sat there awkwardly, blushing and looking down at her hands nervously.

"Hey," she mumbled, twiddling her thumbs. Blue and Kris looked over, wiping a few stray tears from their eyes.

"What's... what's it like?" her voice was so low it was almost a whisper. Blue gasped and Kris just blinked.

"You mean... you and Silver haven't...?"

"No," Lyra said, fumbling with one of her pigtails nervously. Blue sat down next to her and patted her back comfortingly.

"Well hey, next time the topic comes up, just jump him!" Kris stood up and stepped on afore mentioned pile of pillows, clenching her fist courageously. "SCREW HIS BRAINS OUT!" she screamed, causing Lyra to blush and Blue to stifle a chuckle.

"It's never really come up before," Lyra started to pull harder on her pigtails, "I mean, we've m-made out and stuff, but he's never even tried to go past the point of 'french-kissing'. After awhile, he just pulls back, says "I love you", and stops. He's never even gotten close to second base..."

"Really? Gold just casually brought it up and grabbed my boobs. It was rather disturbing, actually," Kris said as she poked Blue's cheek. "What about you?"

"Well, um... Green didn't really talk about it TOO much, but he did mention it a bit," Blue blushed, "I kind of pictured Silver to be the one who'd talk about it the most!"

"I know, right? He seems a bit pervy to me," stepping down off of the pillows, Kris sat down indian-style next to Blue and Lyra.

"Does this mean he's not attracted to me? He doesn't even want to see me naked?" Lyra started to tear up, but she wiped away her tears hastily. "You know what, guys? Let's just go to sleep."

"Hey, that's definitely not true! Silver loves you, you know that!" Kris spoke enthusiastically, ruffling Lyra's hair. "Besides, maybe you just have to make the first move."

"Y-yeah, you're right," Lyra sniffled, "In fact, I'll go talk to him tomorrow!" Blue smiled and Kris smirked, folding her arms.

"Now THAT'S the spirit."

The next day, Blue and Kris stayed and chatted until around six.

"Well, I've got to go," Blue smiled and gave Lyra a quick hug, "Green's waiting."

"I'm sure he is!" Kris grinned knowingly and hugged them both, "I have to go, too. I'm stuck on night shift."

"Ooh, harsh," Lyra groaned, "Good luck, Kris. And, ahem, good luck to you too, Blue," giggling, Lyra coughed and winked towards Blue, who's face was now a rich scarlet.

"Y-yeah! See you later!"

As soon as the other girls were gone, Lyra walked inside and started to pack an overnight bag. She packed a tooth brush, a nightgown, and a change of clothes. She went through all of her underwear and blushed as she put on her laciest bra and panties, examining herself in the mirror.

"I wonder if Silver really does want to do it," she thought aloud, writing a quick note to her mother. She stuck it on the refrigerator, dressing quickly and beginning the half-mile trek to Silver's house.

She had been lucky enough to have a boyfriend who lived right down the street from her. His house was huge; it was an old, three story victorian with six bedrooms. His hadn't been home in months and, having no mother, he practically had the entire place to himself.

Arriving on his doorstep, Lyra adjusted her red t-shirt and her shorts before knocking tentatively on his door. About a minute later, Silver opened it and smirked. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and she could just make out the square shape of a belt buckle underneath the hem of his shirt. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lyra had her lips on his before he could even say "hello". Startled at first, Silver froze up and his hands hovered above her shoulders. After a moment of hesitation, however, he had already stumbled inside and kicked the door closed, backing Lyra up against a wall. One of his arms snaked around her petite waist and he used the other one to brace himself, placing his hand just a couple of inches above Lyra's head on the wall. The kiss soon became heated as he deepened it, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Lyra obliged and tangled one hand in his flaming hair, drawing the other one down his torso and resting it on the hem of his shirt.

She gave it a tug, attempting to take it off, but Silver brought his hand off the wall to draw her hand away. Not deterred, Lyra soon felt her way to his belt buckle and hastily began to undo it. Silver used both of his hands to pull hers away as he broke away from the kiss.

"Lyra," he mumbled, panting slightly, "What are you doing?" Lyra blushed and rested her arms delicately around him, looking up into his silver eyes.

"Silver, you love me, right?" she asked, her brown eyes quivering slightly under his gaze. Silver blushed scarlet and looked away, scratching his neck.

"Y-you know that, Lyra," he stuttered.

"Then... don't you w-want to... to d-do it?" Silver's eyes got huge as he snapped his attention back to the brunette hugging his waist tightly.

"W-w-w-what do you m-mean?" he choked out. Lyra furrowed her eyebrows and placed both hands on either side of his face.

"Sex, Silver. You... you do know what s-sex is, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Lyra's voice shook a little as she dropped her hands to her sides, bringing her gaze down to her shoes. Silver blushed furiously and rubbed his eyes. Sighing softly, he picked up both of Lyra's small hands and held them in his bulky ones, resting his head on top of hers.

"I want to, it's just... do YOU want to do it? I mean, for a guy... it's, er, quite f-fun, but for a girl... I've heard that the first time hurts," he mumbled, his face becoming redder by each passing second.

"Um, Silver? I am the one who brought it up-" Lyra removed her head from beneath his and looked into his eyes. "-and I love you, I really do," she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him chastely. Pulling away, he placed one hand on her cheek.

"So, you REALLY want to do this? You're not going to have any regrets?" he asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"Y-yes, I'm positive..." Lyra whispered. Silver leaned forwards and placed his forehead against her own. Smirking, he said; "Then you'll have to get on the waiting list." Lyra smacked his arm playfully and kissed him again.

"W-well... do we go to your r-room?" she stuttered nervously, taking her pigtails out. She didn't want Silver to have to undo them.

"Unless you want to do it on the dining room table..." Silver chuckled as he grabbed her hand and led her up a flight of stairs. They made a left and soon entered his room. Shutting the door, he turned around and led Lyra over to his bed. For a moment they stood there, both blushing and looking each other up and down. Silver reached a slightly shaky hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her. It started out as sweet and innocent, but soon it became passionate from all of the built up sexual frustration between the two. Before she knew it, Lyra was flat on her back on Silver's full-sized bed with him laying on top of her, in between her legs so that she was nearly straddling him. His tongue intertwined with her own as he ran his fingers through her hair. She laced her fingers around his neck, opening her mouth wider and allowing him full access. Slowly, she dragged her hands down to his chest, and then down to his toned stomach as she began to lift up his shirt. This time, instead of pulling her hands away, Silver assisted her and tossed his shirt off to the side.

He looked down at her, admiring her shiny, chestnut brown hair that was sprawled across the pillow; HIS pillow. He kissed her again, this time keeping it closed-mouthed. He ghosted his fingers up and down her sides and she let out a quiet gasp as his fingers played with the bottom of her shirt.

"May I?" he asked, looking into her eyes seriously. Lyra nodded and soon all she could see was red as her shirt was pulled off over her head. She blushed wildly as Silver looked her her up and down, raising his eyebrows at her lacy pink bra.

"Have you been planning th-this or something?" he asked as he brought his hands to rest on her waist.

"W-well... I figured you'd want to do it on your eighteenth birthday, b-but you never asked..." she said quietly. Silver's face took on a slight pink hue as he brought his face down to hers and kissed her again. Slowly, he brought his lips away from hers and dragged them down to her neck. He kissed it gently as his hands travelled up from her waist before coming to rest on each of her breasts. Softly he gave them a squeeze, eliciting a gasp from Lyra.

"Did that hurt?" he asked hurriedly, scanning Lyra's red face for any signs of pain.

"N-no, it... it actually felt kind of nice," she breathed out. Silver nodded and smirked slightly as he kissed her again, kneading her chest. Lyra gasped again as he slid his hands underneath of her bra and squeezed her a bit more roughly. Not knowing quite what to do, he just massaged her in a circular motion. He trailed his kisses downwards to her collarbone before continuing downwards to her navel. He snaked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and began to pull them down. He tossed them aside and looked down, raising his eyebrows once again.

"Matching panties?"

"Sh-shut up and kiss me," Lyra replied anxiously, crossing her arms in mock annoyance. Silver gladly obliged and kissed her with even more fervor and passion than before. Lyra followed his lead but flinched as she felt his hands coil around her back and unhook her bra.

"S-silver-" she moaned as his hands travelled to her nipples. He pinched them gently, rubbing them in between his thumb and forefinger. Lyra gasped and went completely limp as he caressed her, moaning his name softly. Her attention soon was diverted farther downwards as he dipped a hand down into her panties. He felt around, unsure of what to do yet again. After a second or two, he prodded at what he assumed was her entrance. Lyra gasped as she felt his finger inside of her, tightening her grip around his neck. Silver took this as a greenlight and gently pushed his finger farther in before pulling it out. He repeated this process again, and Lyra was beginning to pant heavily when he stopped. Noticing that his fingers were slightly sticky, he blushed and wiped them on his bed sheet. Lyra noticed this as well and blushed bright red, hiding her face in her hands

"Oh Arceus, Silver, I'm s-s-so s-sorry that I got th-that on your fingers!" She squealed.

Silver stroked her hair and kissed her again.

"Don't worry about it, I think that means doing it will b-be a bit easier for you." he mumbled comfortingly. Lyra blushed and closed her eyes tightly. Opening them, she latched her hands onto his belt buckle and shakily undid it. It fell to the floor with a loud "clank!", and she began to unzip his pants. Silver blushed as he felt her hand press up against his erection, and he reached his hand down to help take his pants off. They slid down to the floor next to his t-shirt, and Lyra's face became an indescribable color as she saw the bulge in his red underwear. Silver's eyes became wide as she reached down inside of his boxers and gave his manhood a temperamental stroke. He moaned and gasped as she pulled down his underwear completely and began to rub him up and down, squeezing the tip of him occasionally. He grabbed her hand and moved it away, causing her to look up at him worriedly.

"D-did I do something wrong?" she stumbled over her words. Silver chuckled. No, she had done something very RIGHT.

"N-no, but if you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to l-last..." he muttered. Lyra's heart began to beat really fast at this. She knew exactly what he was talking about. As he reached down to remove her slightly wet panties, she spread her legs for him; she was ready. As he positioned himself above her, he looked into her eyes nervously.

"Are... are you absolutely positive you want to do this?" He mumbled. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Silver looked down and focused on his aim. She felt him poking into her thigh, and then against her lips. She gasped loudly as she felt the pain; it was like a burning, stinging sensation, and she teared up slightly. Silver's head began to spin at her warmth and her tightness, but he cared more about Lyra's wellbeing than his own pleasure. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before looking into her moistened eyes.

"I'm... I'm going to try moving, o-okay?" Lyra nodded, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. He pulled out before moving in again slowly, gasping at how good the friction between their bodies felt. Lyra moaned, confused at the feeling of both pain and pleasure. He pulled out again, a bit farther before thrusting in again completely. Speeding up, he began to thrust a bit faster as he felt Lyra's grip tighten around his neck.

"S-Silver!" she cried out his name as he buried himself in her. There were so many sensations all over her body, she could hardly focus on one feeling. Silver could feel something building up, but he held it back and continued thrusting hard into her, a bit farther each time. His speed became rapid, and his bed began to shake harder and harder. Lyra's nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, only spurring him on to go faster. However, being a virgin, he knew he couldn't last very long the first time. Soon, too soon for him, he felt the build up becoming almost unbearable. Pulling out one more time, he thrust back in as far as he could as he gasped and came inside of her. To Lyra, the pain became dulled, and it was replaced with an unfamiliar, yet wonderful feeling. Panting, Silver collapsed on top of her. He kissed her forehead and pulled out, rolling over so that she was hugged tightly to his chest.

"Silver... th-that was... amazing," Lyra whispered, burying her face into his sweaty chest. Silver wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I-I love you, Lyra," he mumbled. Lyra giggled and hugged him back tightly.

"I love you too, Silver."

* * *

><p><p>

I wrote this one a while ago as well. ^^ This is actually going to be a series. The next chapter will have a lemon in it as well, but not many (IF any) will happen after that. I'm not really happy with the sex scene; I think it's too similar to my other lemon.

There will be dates above each chapter, and they will be vital to the story! D

OH! I almost forgot to mention, I know that if a guy, er, comes before you have sex he'll last longer (or whatever, I dunno ) but Silver doesn't know that! That's why he makes Lyra stop, well, giving him a handjob? God, I just can't come up with words better than those! XD Anyways, I actually have high hopes for this story. :) Read and Review, please!

CRAP, I forgot to mention their ages as well! Lyra, Gold and Kris are 18, Blue and Green are 20, and Silver is 19. I'm not really following "canon" personalities (other than Lyra and Silver), because I don't know the other characters well. :C

Characters are not mine, but that doesn't mean I can't make them have sex! XD


	2. Chapter 2

June 27th

Silver smirked to himself as he sat down at his table. Outside he could hear the rain splattering harshly against his roof, but he couldn't have cared less. Three things in particular were on his mind, completely distracting him from the weather. The first being his stomach, he absentmindedly slapped together a sandwich and took a bite. He loved the combination of ham and cheese, just like his mother had introduced to him when he was younger. It was also a personal favorite of his father's, she had said. His father... was also on his mind. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Today marked the third month that Giovanni hadn't been home. The bills were always paid, however, and he sometimes found checks for large amounts of money stuffed into the mailbox. Silver refused to cash them in, but he always kept them stored in his bedside table, just in case. He knew his father was fine (and he sure as hell didn't care if he was or not, anyways), but he always worried whether Giovanni would just suddenly stop paying the bills. Is that why he sent those checks?

Silver shook his bangs from his eyes and tried to focus on something happier. His thoughts immediately flew to the final thing, or person rather, on his mind; Lyra. He felt his cheeks grow slightly rosy as he tipped his chair back and smirked. Ever since that night, he had lost count of the number of times they slept together. It had been awkward at first, Lyra always wincing slightly or digging her nails into his back, but after the third or fourth time they finally fell into somewhat of a rhythm. And God knows, that rhythm was AMAZING. Silver found himself longing for her presence, and he grabbed his sandwich and walked over to the house phone. He was about to hit send when he heard a barely audible knock on his door. Sighing in frustration, he walked over to the door and swung it open, expecting a telemarketer.

Before he could say, "I don't want to buy your shit!", he was stopped dead in his tracks. Standing on his doorstep was none other than Lyra herself, and she was drenched. Silver noticed that, in addition to he rain, it looked as if she had been crying. Her pigtails drooped sadly, and he couldn't tell if she was shivering from the cold or the silent sobs that she seemed to be choking back. In a moment Silver saw her knees buckle, and he dropped his sandwich without hesitation. He tried to steady her, but it was no use; she was completely weak. He ended up picking her up bridal style and taking her up the familiar route to his bedroom. His intentions were completely different this time, however, as he gently placed her on his bed.

"S-Silver," she sobbed as he dug through his closet. He carried over one of his old t-shirts and presented it to her along with a pair of basketball shorts. "I-"

"Before you say anything, you should change," he mumbled, "You... you'll catch a cold," Lyra sniffled miserably as she remover her drenched sweatshirt and jeans. Despite having seen her naked before, Silver still turned around to give her some privacy. After a few moments of rustling, he turned around to find Lyra practically swimming in his clothes. She sniffled once before bursting into tears. He sat down next to her on the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He had never been one to comfort, but seeing her like this just... broke him. He couldn't stand it. She clutched desperately to him, her sobs becoming harsh and uncontrolled.

"Y-y-you... Sil... Silver, you l-l-love me... r-right?" Lyra choked out, barely understandable, "N-never... never leave me!"

"Lyra, look at me," grabbing her shoulders, Silver raised her head so that her gaze met his. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears still streaming down her cheeks, wet bits of her hair stuck to her face. Silver leaned forward and placed his lips firmly on her trembling ones, using one of his hands cup her face. He pulled away slowly and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's not just sex, Lyra. I love you, and I promise that I will _never_ leave you," he muttered, his breath tickling her lips. She trembled against him as he stoked her hair, not saying a word. After a while her sobs finally lessened into cries, which in turn were stifled into sniffles. Silver pulled away from her and she looked up at him again, rubbing her puffy eyes.

"Would you like to tell me what's up, or will you just leave me to guess?" Silver asked. Lyra looked down and slowly wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"You... you won't leave me?" she whispered as her hands played with the hem of his shirt. Silver sighed, exasperated.

"We just went through this, Lyra," he sighed, "Just tell me what it is!"

By the way Lyra shook like a leaf he knew it was more serious than he had expected, but he never could have predicted the next words that left her mouth.

"Silver... I-I'm pregnant," Lyra choked out, holding Silver's shirt in tight fistfuls. She looked up into his eyes for reassurance and was met with a blank stare. Silver smacked his hand over his face and slowly drug it down.

"P-p-pregnant?" he stuttered. Lyra nodded as tears welled up in her eyes again. She let out a quiet sob as Silver sat there, staring at the wall. He should should have known better, he knew he should have used protection! He ran his fingers through his flaming hair, thinking about the effects a baby would have on their lives. He felt like running, running far away and never coming back. He wanted to just pretend like nothing ever happened.

Realization hit him like a brick as he saw Lyra hunched over and crying. No. He would NEVER leave her; he couldn't. He promised. He gathered her up into his arms again and rested his head on hers.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered. He knew without asking that abortion was out of the question; Lyra wouldn't do it and he didn't think that he would be able to handle it, either. Lyra stiffened and pulled away from him, resting her hands on her currently flat stomach.

"Silver... I-I love this baby," she bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from crying. Her big, brown eyes met with his mercury colored ones and held his gaze. "I... I don't want anybody else to raise him!"

Silver caught her in a bone-crushing hug, trying to convey in his actions what he was unable to say.

And as she wrapped her arms around him, he knew she got the message.

* * *

><p><p>

WHO SAW THAT COMING? ;)

Sorry if Silver is OOC, I'm trying my best to keep him, ya' know, okay. No favorites? REALLY, GUYS? I know my writing isn't the best, but I think it deserves at least a couple more reviews.

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

June 28th

Lyra spent that night at Silver's again, staying next to him in his bed. They didn't get up to his room until well after midnight, and neither of them found themselves able to sleep. At first they simply laid in bed and enjoyed each other's presence. Somewhere along the line, Lyra found herself reaching for Silver's hand. His hand remained stiff but he gave hers a small squeeze back. Craning her neck slightly, she kissed his neck. In a moment, Silver had already rolled on top of her and captured her lips with his own. Before they knew it, they had fallen back into the rhythm that they had come to know so well.

Lyra woke with a start, shivering slightly against the cold morning air. She sat straight up and pulled the blankets up to cover her body, but soon dropped them as she rushed out of the bed. She hurriedly grabbed Silver's discarded t-shirt off of the floor and threw it on before hurrying to his bathroom. Silver awoke to the sound of his girlfriend's vomiting and pulled his boxers on to go check on her. He tentatively opened the door and peered in, walking in after confirming that she was indeed throwing up.

"Uh..." he scratched the back of his head nervously, kneeling down beside her on the tiled floor. He had never really had to help take care of somebody sick before, but he knew that girls usually had to hold their hair back. He reached forward and swept Lyra's hair (which had come undone from her pigtails the night before) off of her neck.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered before heaving into the toilet again. Her grip on the commode loosened as she grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth with. With a sigh, she collapsed back onto Silver and draped one of her hands over her forehead. "Damn... morning sickness again?"

"Again?" Silver questioned, raising his eyebrows. Lyra gave a halfhearted smile and patted her stomach.

"It's been this way for, hmm... about a week now," she sighed. Silver just nodded and began to wriggle beneath her. Lyra chuckled. "You just can't hold still, can you?"

"Well, in the past twenty-four hours my girlfriend came to my house crying, told me she was pregnant, and had sex with me. If I were completely calm, wouldn't you be more concerned?" he said, smirking as Lyra blushed when he said "sex". Lyra was about to respond when she heard her cellphone's ringtone. Both she and Silver startled at the noise, both chuckling at the other's face. Lyra crawled over to her discarded pants and pulled out the source of the noise. Flipping it open, she shared one more bemused look with Silver before she spoke.

"Hello?"

"Lyra, where the heck are you?" Lyra facepalmed. It was her mother; she had forgotten to tell her she was going to... a _friend's_ house.

"Mom, I'm eighteen, I can be wherever I want," she snapped, running her fingers through her hair.

"Look, honey, I'm just worried. You're not at some boy's house, are you? Like, Silver's house?" Lyra held back a chuckle.

"Mom... don't worry, I'm at Blue's new apartment," she lied. Silver guffawed in the background and she smacked his arm.

"Well, okay then... just warn me next time, okay?" with that her mother hung up, not bothering to say "good bye". Lyra groaned as she shut her phone and turned to Silver. His face was suddenly serious, and Lyra's smile soon fell.

"She... doesn't know you're pregnant, does she?" it was more of a statement than a question. Lyra looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"I... no, I wanted you to be the first to know," she mumbled, glancing up at Silver's face. Silver nodded and sat down next to Lyra on his floor. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Silver spoke, Lyra glancing up to see him.

"...Today? Well, um..." Lyra chuckled, "Silver, will you come with me?" Silver nearly choked on his own spit.

"W-what? But, Lyra... I'm not good with parents-"

"Silver, please? Mom... she'd feel better about the whole situation... and I would, too," Lyra whispered. Silver gave a defeated sigh and stood up. He reached down and helped Lyra to her feet as well.

"Fine... but I don't think your mom will appreciate me coming over in my boxers, and you in my shirt-" he looked her up and down, "_-only_ my shirt." Lyra flushed and giggled as she walked back towards his bathroom.

"Well then, I'll just have to take a shower now then. I think I got a little bit of puke in my hair," she laughed. Silver smirked and grabbed her from behind as she began to slip off his t-shirt.

"Funny thing, I'm kind of in the mood for a shower, too."

Two hours later, both of them smelled like Silver's shampoo. Lyra had managed to keep down some toast and was wearing clothes she had left at Silver's house before, while Silver was wearing a button-up shirt that she had picked out. As they stood at her house's door, Silver clammed up.

"Do we have to do this?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Lyra didn't answer, knocking on the door instead. She wound her hand with his as her mom opened the door, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Lyra? I thought you were with Blue?" she asked suspiciously.

"Silver came over, too, and I just thought I'd have him come with me here," Lyra stated simply, "Mom, we have something to tell you."

* * *

><p><p>

GAWD I JUST LOVE MAKING THESE TWO DO IT LIKE RABBITS! XD Haha, I actually had a lot of trouble with this chapter. :( I imagine Silver to have a bedroom with his own bathroom. And also, when Lyra took her phone out of her discarded pants' pocket, she was not talking about Silver's basketball shorts that she had been wearing. It was her actual pants, she forgot to take her phone out of them when she changed. I did a lot of research on pregnancy, lol. I thought that morning sickness was a bit cliché, but it's actually one of the most common symptoms of pregnancy. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, AND it's a cliffhanger! D':

Characters are not mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Soulsilvershipping

June 28th

No sooner than Lyra's mother sat them down and offered tea, Lyra felt the toast coming back up. She tried desperately to swallow her nausea, but she was standing up abruptly before she knew it.

"E-excuse me, I have to... use the restroom," she stumbled over her words before turning and running down the hall. Silver was left alone with her mother, who was looking intently at him. He took a timid sip of tea, letting his knee bounce.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" his eyes widened and he choked on the hot liquid. He found himself opening and closing his mouth. First, he thought of denying it. But he soon set himself straight; how would she trust him if he already denied his own kid?

It's not like he could just say 'yes', though. He felt himself aching for Lyra, wishing she was by his side. _She would know what to do_ he thought, _ She would set things right._

In the end, he ended up forcing himself to look into the expectant woman's eyes.

"Maybe." he mumbled, immediately regretting it. She shook her head.

"Honey, this isn't a question you can just answer with 'maybe'. It's either yes or no," she crossed her arms, "So which one is it?" Silver pressed his face into his hands.

"Yes," he whispered, "How did you know?" he didn't dare look into her eyes again. This was far from his first encounter with the older lady, and he had no doubt that she didn't have him set in the "must kill this bastard" part of her mind. She sighed, straightening the apron that she seemde to wear constantly.

"I was about her age when I had her, too. I think I was... 19?" she stared at her hands in her lap. "I could tell by the symptoms, Silver." flinching as she said his name, he looked away. She obviously now knew that they had sex, and that bothered him. He had already known the story of Lyra's family; how her father had left when he found out her mother was pregnant. It surprised him when she had said it herself, though. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Lyra stumble back through the hallway and collapse next to him on the couch. He draped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"So what are you two going to do with the baby?" her mother asked. Lyra glanced up at Silver, who just nodded at her as the silent message of _she knows_ passed between them.

"I'm... _we're_ going to keep it," Lyra stated simply. Her mother looked at her in disbelief before shaking her head.

"What, are you going to move in with him? The baby can't just go back and forth," raising her voice, she stood up.

"And you," Silver flinched as she pointed her finger in his face, "Are you going to marry my daughter?" His face flushed and his palms grew sweaty. Marriage? He was only nineteen!

But then again... he already planned on spending the rest of his life with Lyra.

He could feel Lyra's eyes boring into the side of his head as he had a silent argument with her mother.

"Yes," he finally choked out. He stood up, pulling Lyra up with him.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to go baby shopping with my lovely _fiance_." The older woman laughed dryly at him, shaking her head again.

"Whatever you say, Silver. Whatever you say."

As they walked out of the house, Lyra laced her fingers with his.

"Are you really going to marry me?" she whispered, looking towards her shoes. Silver flushed as they continued walking, arriving on his doorstep. He turned to look at her, taking both of her hands in his own.

"Yes," he murmured, "It may not be soon, possibly not even before the baby's born... but I'll marry you," he said. bending down and kissing her. As they pulled away, Silver stopped her from going into the house. He muttered something unintelligible and Lyra raised her eyebrows.

"Pardon?" she asked. She saw him take in a shuddering breath, practically glaring into her eyes.

"Lyra... I want you to move in with me. Now."

* * *

><p><p>

I made Lyra's mom such a bitch. XD Hate this chappie, longer one comes next!

Characters are not mine.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

August 16th

"Come on, Lyra. It's two in the afternoon!" Silver complained. Lyra just moaned in response and rolled over in his -_their_- bed. She had moved in that same day, and they had been living together for about a month now. He had found out the hard way that pregnant women don't like to wake up.

"Leave me alone, wouldya," she mumbled into her pillow. He sighed.

"You're going to be late for that damn baby thing,"

Lyra shot up like a firecracker and looked over at the alarm clock. She patted her hair down in a frenzy, hopping out of bed and running over to the closet.

"Oh my God! The Obstetrician!" she yelled as she peeled off her nightgown. She slipped into some sweats, pulling on one of her t-shirts. Silver looked at her comically as she ran around the room.

"What are you waiting for? Go get your car!" she yelled frantically as she spotted him. He chuckled as he walked casually out of the room. It sure was going to be an interesting day.

Silver had miraculously gotten them there on time. He insisted on pulling her tightly under his arm while in the waiting room, which kind of bothered Lyra. He was squeezing her a bit too tight; she felt like she might puke. Sure enough, she had to ask an attendant where the bathroom was even before she was called back. She ended up emptying the contents of her stomach and coming back out just as she was being called in by the nurse.

"Lyra?" the nurse called. She was an older lady; probably in her forties. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her glasses perched precariously on her nose. Her lips pursed unpleasantly as she searched Lyra's hand for a wedding band, finding none.

As Lyra began to walk back, Silver followed close behind. He draped an arm over her shoulders again. This time, however, he made sure not to squeeze her too tightly. The nurse asked her simple questions, like if this was her first pregnancy or not. Before she left, she handed Lyra a hospital gown to change into. She glared at Silver and told him to turn around while Lyra changed before she left the room. Just to spite her, Silver watched the entire time.

"I wonder what her face would have been like if you told her that this was your 3rd pregnancy or something. I think she would have pursed her lips even more; she'd probably have looked like a fish!" Silver laughed. Lyra smacked his head playfully and giggled.

"Hey, stop making fun of the nurse!" she chuckled. Silver sat down on the stool at the foot of the examination table. He grabbed both of her feet and stuck them in the stirrups. Hethen pulled his hair up into a ponytail using one of Lyra's, placing his hands on her knees and pursing his lips mockingly.

"Now let's see what you got here," he said in an overly girlish voice. Lyra giggled as Silver ducked his head down and looked up her gown.

"Well, it appears that you-"

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice piped in. Silver snapped his head up and pushed away from the examination table hurriedly. The stool's feet pushed out from under him and he fell backwards, banging his head off of a model of a pregnant women's stomach. Lyra's hands flew to her mouth as she struggled not to laugh.

Or cry, she couldn't decide.

"Er, no! Not at all!" Silver threw his hands up, scrambling up off of the floor. He tipped the stool back upright before falling into a chair that was offered for visitors.

"Good." the woman insisted. He exchanged glances with Lyra, who was biting her lip hard in an attempt not to laugh.

"My name is Dr. Ruben, and I will be your Obstetrician today," she introduced herself. She looked to be in her thirties and was sporting short brown hair. She snapped on a pair of gloves and looked over at Lyra. She gulped, swearing that Dr. Ruben was giving her the stink eye.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Silver swore never to get Lyra pregnant again. He didn't think that he ever wanted to hear so much about her... _lady parts_. He had politely turned away while the Obstetrician performed the pelvic exam, but it _still_ creeped him out. Lyra had insisted that he turn around after that, too. Though he definitely didn't mind that. The nurse had pulled Lyra's gown open enough to get a clear view of her abdomen, which had a barely-there, tiny baby bump. She smeared a cold jelly all over her before placing the ultrasound wand over her stomach. It took a minute, but sure enough a fast beating soon joined Lyra's own heartbeat. She gasped and grabbed Silver's hand as a bean-like shape appeared on the monitor.

"Holy shit," he muttered as the nurse explained that _that_ was the baby; their baby. Lyra even began to cry as she gave them the due date: February 21st of next year. Dr. Ruben took a few more samples for tests and advised that she begin to take Prenatal vitamins. Which, of course, Lyra insisted on stopping to pick up at the local drug store even though she was sobbing hysterically. She also insisted on coming in the store with him to pick them out. Half the store probably thought that he was some sort of pervert kidnapping a pregnant woman with the way that she looked.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been crying for over an hour now..." he mumbled as they pulled into his driveway. Lyra looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"We're having a baby." she stated simply. He looked at her dumbly and nodded.

"We're having a baby." he repeated. He held his hands up, shrugging. Suddenly, Lyra broke out into a smile.

"Holy crap, Silver! We're having a _baby_!" she yelled. She unbuckled herself and practically leaped out of the car, Silver following swiftly behind. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms. She caught him in a bone-crushing hug, which he couldn't help but return. She cried into his arms and he led her inside. She immediately kissed him firmly on the mouth and wiped off her tears.

"I'm so glad that you're the father!" she smiled.

"Um... thanks?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm being serious! I'm so happy that I love you! Oh, and that you're not some alcoholic bum." she grinned.

"Again... thanks?" he laughed, sitting down on the couch. She sat down next to him and laid her head in his lap, her hands playing wit his belt loops.

"Did you see my belly?" she asked excitedly. He sighed. She just kept doing this. Crying to ecstatic; exhausted to seemingly active.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"Wanna touch it?" she leaned up off of his leg. She pulled up her shirt, lowering her sweatpants slightly. Although it was nearly nonexistent, there was the tiniest bulge near the line of her underwear. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and placed his hand on her stomach. Actually, it really didn't seem all that different to him. Lyra, on the other hand, looked euphoric.

"What do you think?" she asked excitedly. He looked up into her eyes and smirked.

"Is it wrong that this makes me horny?"

* * *

><p><p>

Hahaha, it's been a while. Sorry! Also; might of screwed some stuff up. :/

Characters not mine.

I LOVE REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

August 29th

One thing that Lyra loved about Silver's house was the bath tub. In addition to a deluxe shower stall, his bathroom had a _huge_ jacuzzi bath tub. Hey, Giovanni liked to go big. The main reason she liked it was because both she and Silver could fit in it, no matter how pregnant she was.

She leaned back up against him and sighed. She had convinced him to come in the bath with her and he was currently rinsing the conditioner out of her hair for her. He ran his fingers through her hair as the last bit washed out, burying his face into her neck. Running his hands over her slightly bigger baby bump he let out a contented sigh.

But of course, knowing Silver, he had to ruin the moment.

Kissing her neck, he began to run his hands upwards toward her chest.

"You wouldn't believe how badly I want you right now," he mumbled.

"Oh, I believe it. I can _feel_ you poking me." she groaned. She had brushed it off at first seeing that they were in the bath tub naked, but now his arousal was pressed firmly against the back of her thigh. His hands reached her breasts and she winced.

"Gently," she pleaded, "I'm a little bit sore."

"Come on, Lyra... it's been _weeks_," he kissed up her jawline.

"Come on, Silver... I'm _pregnant_," she mocked.

He groaned and ran his hands up and down her ribcage. He knew how it drove her crazy when he did that, and she could practically feel his smirk as she suppressed a gasp.

"The doctor said that you could have sex," he whispered seductively in her ear. She writhed on his lap. Being pregnant made her a lot hornier than she would ever admit to Silver. But, being the stubborn girl that she was, she would not give into Silver. She was fine with it when she was only about a month in, but she worried about having sex now that she was actually starting to show. She worried that, when she was farther in her pregnancy, would he still find her attractive? Silver bit down on her shoulder and she squeaked, earning a satisfied grunt from him. He kissed up to her ear before flipping her over so that he could get access to her mouth. She melted into the kiss but pulled back as he made a grab for her hips.

Looks like she won't have to worry about attraction for a while.

"S-Silver..." she panted. He looked at her, feigning innocence.

"Yes?"

"You better be gentle." she whispered.

He grinned fully at her. Taking her lips in his own, his hands travelled back up to her breasts. She gasped at the ache that went through her as he squeezed them. Ever since she got pregnant her chest had become increasingly sensitive. She grabbed his hands and moved them down to her butt. He made a satisfied grunt and used it to pull her flush against him. His erection was pressing a it uncomfortably into her swollen belly, but she knew it wouldn't be for long. Her hands tangled in his hair as their tongues danced together, Silver pulling her away from him a bit and angling himself at her entrance.

He made a sort of low growling noise as he pushed himself inside of her. She gasped against his lips as he used her hips to pull out and thrust back in. She had had sex with him before in the shower, but the bath was a completely new idea to her. The water wasn't very hot at all because she had to be careful with the baby, but the slightly colder water seemed to add a thrill to it all.

And to be honest, she loved it.

Her hand flew out as she began to climax, hitting the water jet switch. Silver laughed slightly into her mouth before he finished as well. The water bubbled and fizzed around them as they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"We should have sex in the water more often," Silver grinned. She laughed and pressed her lips to his. He gently pulled out of her and nuzzled his face into the crown of her head.

"So I've been thinking..." he started. She craned her neck back and looked him in the eyes, urging him to continue.

"I should really get a job or something." he mumbled. She blinked nervously at him. She hadn't really put much thought into how they would support the baby.

"A job would be good," she agreed, "I've been thinking of taking some online nursing classes or something."

"Well, actually... college starts back up next week."

Oh yeah. College. She had completely forgotten that he was just out for summer break. She had been so caught up with the baby that she had pretty much forgotten all about it.

"I'm going to be awful lonely," she mumbled into his chest. Even though he was attending a school that was less than half an hour away and wouldn't be staying in the dorms, she knew that he'd have to be gone for the majority of the day. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, I think I might go get a job, too," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"In fact... I'm going to go get one tomorrow," she sat up slightly from him, accidentally rubbing up against his crotch. He bit his lip and looked at her. She giggled as she reached down and felt that he was already hard again.

"You should become a hooker," he whispered huskily, "Then I won't have to go to college," Leaning forward, he began to leisurely suck on her neck.

"You'll get enough money to support six kids and a horse."

She easily collapsed into his arms as he grabbed her hips and positioned himself once again.

"You sly bastard," she gasped as he entered her. He moved her hips up and down off of his member. The jets only spurred them on further and they didn't last long. This time when she collapsed on top of him, they knew that they were done.

"Like I said... you'd make good money."

* * *

><p><p>

Some women get very horny when they're pregnant... God I love making these two do it like rabbits! I always meant for Silver to be a college student, I just forgot to mention it lol.

Characters not mine.

Please Review!


End file.
